


dumb girls doing dumb stuff in minecraft

by morgan_shirokawa



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Minecraft, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_shirokawa/pseuds/morgan_shirokawa
Summary: Ako made Sayo buy Minecraft. Rinko joined them on their journey. Lots of clownery ensues.





	dumb girls doing dumb stuff in minecraft

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post! Yeehaw, homos! Also, I don't remember all the commands by heart, so there will be a few mistakes.

_Rinrin_ _joined the game._

_dark_necromancer joined the game._

_nightknight joined the game._

Rinrin: hikawa san, the first thing you need to do is get some wood.

nightknight: Ako, this name is ridiculous.

dark_necromancer: but!! i wanted it to be something cool!!! besides, youd look really cool as a knight!!!

dark_necromancer: i mean uhhh who said that

Rinrin: ako chan... this is minecraft...

dark_necromancer: just get the damn wood

Rinrin: ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

nightknight: Where did you learn that word?

_dark_necromancer got the achievment "Taking Inventory"_

_dark_necromancer got the achievement "Benchmaking"_

Rinrin: follow ako chans steps!

_Rinrin got the achievment "Taking Inventory"_

_Rinrin got the achievement "Benchmaking"_

nightknight: How do I break blocks?

dark_necromancer: left click

Rinrin: hikawa san, thats right click...

nightknight: I broke the wood. Now what?

dark_necromancer: you craft them into OOOH WOLF

nightknight: What?

Rinrin: ako chan! we dont have bones yet!

dark_necromancer: ill just

_Given [dark_necromancer] Bone x64_

nightknight: What?!

Rinrin: thats commands! only the server admins can do them..

dark_necromancer: look at this puppy!!!

_Given [dark_necromancer] Name tag_

dark_necromancer: his name is dinnerbone!!!!

nightknight: It turned upside down?!

Rinrin: thats an easter egg...

nightknight: There are easter eggs in Minecraft?

Rinrin: well not actual easter eggs... theyre just hidden things in the game...

nightknight: Oh, I see.

nightknight: What's that block?

Rinrin: ako chan what are you doing with the command block?

nightknight: Huh?! How did this happen?!

dark_necromancer: im taking you with me!!

Rinrin: the command she did made us teleport to her constantly, and my god the lag-

nightknight: The only thing you told me about before buying this game is punching wood!

dark_necromancer: this game is full of possibilities, you can even get dragged into the dark depths of the merciless abyss...

Rinrin: we're in 1.8, ako chan...

nightknight: ???

Rinrin: also, please dont abuse your admin powers... i want to teach hikawa san how to play properly so please, lets just punch some wood...

dark_necromancer: hmph, fine...

Rinrin: go to survival

_dark_necromancer's gamemode has been updated._

nightknight: Is this the part where I craft the wood?

Rinrin: yes, turn it into planks and make a crafting table with four of them

dark_necromancer: ill go get ourselves some stone, wooden tools are for noobs!!!

dark_necromancer: also, dont make a house out of dirt! let's recreate notre dame!!!!

Rinrin: i think a cave house would be more plausible...

dark_necromancer: ok but promise me we'll make notre dame!!!

Rinrin: it will be difficult in survival, but lets try!（*´▽｀*）

nightknight: What do I do now?

Rinrin: i suggest you make only a wooden pickaxe and use it until it breaks...

nightknight: They have a durability bar?

dark_necromancer: yes and pro tip never make gold tools they break faster than rinrin when she sees an enderman

Rinrin: (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟ

nightknight: Endermen are those green things, right?

Rinrin: no anD THERES ONE BEHIND YOU RUN

nightknight: Hu

_nightknight got blown up by a creeper._

nightknight: I have so many questions.

dark_necromancer: AJDKSKFKLGN CREEPER AW MAN

Rinrin: those were creepers... they blow up if you get close to them, so if you want to kill them, hit and run...

dark_necromancer: here is yalls stone and bonus coal

dark_necromancer: you get 10% 5% each

nightknight: Assuming you can do math.

dark_necromancer: no coal for you then rinrin you get the entire 10%

nightknight: Well, that was that. I'll go get my own.

nightknight: ...Where can I find stone?

Rinrin: since this area is relatively flat, you can dig down

dark_necromancer: ONT STRAIGNT DWON

Rinrin: HIKAWA SAN NOT VERTICALLY

nightknight: Why is that?

Rinrin: you might fall in lava!

dark_necromancer: ITS THE #1 RULE OF MINECRAFT

nightknight: This game is actually quite complicated, in contrast to the graphics. It's charming.

dark_necromancer: if by complicated you mean things that can kill you, yea

Rinrin: make stairs when digging down!

nightknight: Like this?

Rinrin: yeah! you'll hit stone soon! (*≧▽≦)

dark_necromancer: please tell me you have wool

nightknight: What's wrong?

dark_necromancer: the sun is setting

Rinrin: ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ

nightknight: Why is that bad?

dark_necromancer: the monsters will come out and theyll KILL US CAUSE WERE NOOBS

dark_necromancer: unless i do /.time set 0500?

Rinrin: please don't... my fear of endermen might be great, but my dislike for cheating is greater...

dark_necromancer: fine, only for you rinrin :)

Rinrin: (‘∀’●)♡

nightknight: You do realize that we have to get wool, right?

dark_necromancer: oh yeah! sorry ill get some now

Rinrin: hikawa san go with her, ill make a house

_dark_necromancer was shot by a skeleton_.

dark_necromancer: ajdjsfmwkkdkgk

dark_necromancer: SAYO SAN GET MY STUFF BEFORE IT DESPAWNS!!!

nightknight: I got th

_nightknight was killed by an enderman._

Rinrin: ゞ◎Д◎ヾ

dark_necromancer: AAAAAAAAA

dark_necromancer: I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF IN THIS GODFORSAKEN HOUUUUUUSEEEE

dark_necromancer: heres your stuff sayo

dark_necromancer: and heres the wool

Rinrin: this is enough... for only two beds...

dark_necromancer: im not going again.

Rinrin: and there's an enderman out there... they scare me...

nightknight: Why are you looking at me?

nightknight: I don't even know how to attack yet!

dark_necromancer: its left click now go out there or we're ending up sleep deprived

nightknight: You lack compassion.

dark_necromancer: im just saying its time for u to put on ur big boy pants!!!

nightknight: Sigh...

Rinrin: just three wool blocks are enough!

_nightknight was killed by a zombie._

_nightknight was shot by a skeleton._

_nightknight fell from a high place._

Rinrin: ???

nightknight: I'VE ACQUIRED THEM.

dark_necromancer: yay!!! i knew we could count on you sayo san!! you really are a knight!!!

Rinrin: well... i suppose in terms of fearlessness she is, but she could use a bit of armor and weaponry...

dark_necromancer: those are tomorrows problems, lets sleep!!

dark_necromancer: ...hey sayo san?

nightknight: Yes?

dark_necromancer: what if... i put my bed... next to you...

dark_necromancer: haha... just kidding...

dark_necromancer: unless rinrin wants to join?

Rinrin: (〃艸〃)

Rinrin: sure..

nightknight: I guess it won't hurt. 


End file.
